Dites-moi un mot
by odea nigthingale
Summary: UA de la scène 2 de Richard III où celui-ci va voir Anne sur la tombe de son mari pour lui demander de l'épouser. La scène est revisité de nos jours avec nos nouvelles technologie... Texte écrit dans le cadre d'un concours de littérature sur les mots nouveaux de la langue française.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tous le monde, j'ai participé à un concours où il fallait écrire un " court texte" en plaçant au moins trois de ces dix mots suivant :_

 **Avatar** , canular, **héberger** , Emoticone, Favori(te), **fureteur,euse** , Télésnober, Pirate, **Nuage** , Nomade…

 _Ceux en caractères gras sont ceux que j'ai mis dans le premier chapitre..._

 _J'ai eu très envie d'écrire alors une fanfiction, bien sur, mais sur Richard III version Hollow crown avec Benedict Cumberbatch dans le rôle titre qui lui va magnifiquement bien. Cette scène qui est une merveille de perversité et de manipulation m'a complètement retourné. Si vous n'avez pas vu ou lu Richard III, vous pouvez tout de même le lire mais je vous invite à aller voir cette scène, le regard de Benedict en -roi en devenir, psychopathe- vaut vraiment le coup !_

 _Merci mille foi à Nauss pour sa correction et ses encouragements. Oh merci ma belle !_

 **Chapitre 1**

Richard hésita longuement devant son ordinateur, allait-il appeler Anne ou lui laisser un email ? Dehors le soleil achevait de se lever, il était toujours tellement tôt devant son bureau, au pied de guerre, prêt à en découdre avec l'opposition et leur ridicule revendication. Faire partie du gouvernement était une tâche fastidieuse, surtout à un rôle aussi ingrat que celui occupé par Richard, mais il comptait bien un jour avoir un siège beaucoup plus haut placé et pour cela il avait besoin de toute l'aide que pouvait lui procurer les appuis financiers d'Anne Neville. Qu'il ait évincé son époux du poste qu'il occupait actuellement allait rendre les chose difficiles mais rien ne lui était impossible, il savait se rendre mielleux et utiliser son infirmité comme une arme de séduction, ce qui s'était avéré très efficace jusqu'alors. Seule sa mère avait toujours su lire en lui et l'avait détesté dès sa naissance, voyant bien le monstre en lui qu'il savait être. Il s'était juste inventé un avatar gentil, aimable et doucereux grâce auquel il avait gravi les échelons.

Il allait plutôt appeler Anne se dit-il en se rappelant que sa voix profonde faisait chavirer les femmes et les hommes aussi d'ailleurs.

De ses grandes mains, il mit son casque sur ses oreilles, ajusta le micro et après avoir trouvé son contact appuya, d'un index fin aux ongles soignés, sur la touche appel.

Après une longue sonnerie… « oh oui, réveiller les personnes aux aurores, maitriser ainsi la conversation, jouer perversement avec leur culpabilité de ne pas être de ceux qui se lèvent tôt… » l'appel aboutit. Richard imaginait bien la snob Anne répondre sur son fixe, de son petit salon décoré pompadour -comme si cela se faisait encore- avec une tasse de thé à peine entamée devant elle et un toast grillé légèrement mordillé à une extrémité.

-Bonjour Anne ma chère, ici Richard Tres j'espère ne pas vous importuner…

Une voix acerbe et colérique répondit.

-… Ne raccrochez pas voyons, laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer…

La voix continuait sur le même ton.

-Anne calmez-vous, je comprends très bien votre désarrois… Bien… Oui… Évidemment… Je m'étais dit que peut-être… mmmh… mon apparence pouvait vous avoir choquée.

Voilà il l'avait fait taire. Cela marchait à chaque fois. Un sourire se creusa au coin de sa bouche, son œil se remplit de ruse.

-Vous savez que j'ai besoin de vous… Non, ne faites pas ça, ne crachez pas sur moi. Nous avons peut-être des intérêts communs.

Malgré le silence que sa remarque avait généré, Anne avait repris ses récriminations de plus belle. Il lui faudrait peut-être, cette fois-là, être un peu plus convainquant. Il se leva et tout en écoutant la longue tirade pleine de fiel que lui adressait son interlocutrice, marcha en boitillant autour de la pièce. L'amertume hébergée dans son cœur transfigurait ses traits. Si Anne avait pu le voir, elle aurait eu peur, son regard à l'éclat d'acier, sa bouche tordue dans un sourire étrange lui donnait un aspect terrifiant, montrant clairement ce qu'il était : un psychopathe. Mais il l'écoutait patiemment, rassemblant ses arguments, prêt à démonter tous les obstacles qu'elle lui présenterait, fureteur, à l'affût d'une moindre erreur.

-Vous et moi, Anne pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble… Je n'ai pas renvoyé votre mari, je l'ai juste remplacé…

Puis après l'avoir laissé répondre et d'une voix un ton plus bas :

-Je n'en suis pas responsable, soyez-en sûre. Ou alors peut-être, mais c'était pour que vous daigniez jeter un œil sur moi. Que votre regard, que votre intérêt s'arrête un instant sur mon cas…

Il écouta un instant puis sur un joli baryton feutré :

-Votre avis compte pour moi. Vous êtes importante.

À l'autre bout du fil, le ton avait changé progressivement tout au long de la discussion. Moins acerbe, Anne reprit cependant ses reproches. Mais il l'interrompit vite :

-Je ne vous demande qu'un rendez-vous… Oui… Juste un rendez-vous c'est tout, après je vous laisserai tranquille si vous le désirez.

Sa voix s'étirait langoureuse, séduisante telle une mélodie.

-Ce matin, un petit déjeuner chez Oscar au Louvre.

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait résister à l'attrait du lieu.

-Je vous y attends à dix heures ma chère.

Il tranquillisa ses manières, calma ses ardeurs, regarda le ciel, pas un nuage, et poursuivit :

-Sur la terrasse que nous puissions profiter de la vue… À bientôt, je suis impatient.

Il appuya sur la touche arrêt de conversation et se rassit enfin. Sa jambe atrophiée lui faisait mal mais un grand sourire de triomphe décorait son visage. Il l'avait eu, comme il avait eu le reste du monde avant cela. Les grands classiques de la manipulation n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'Anne, il l'enverrait volontiers au diable, pourvu qu'elle lui apporte d'abord tout le soutien dont il avait besoin. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il fit une réservation rapide de la voiture avec chauffeur de son service. À d'autres d'aller en rendez-vous professionnels en métro, lui prenait toujours la voiture, avec ses béquilles il ne pouvait faire autrement, ricana-t-il en son fort intérieur. Il se prépara quelques dossiers qu'il glissa dans son attaché-case, enfila son manteau et sortit du bureau.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lu, la suite arrive... vous pouvez toujours me mettre une review, j'en serais très heureuse ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Grand merci à Maeva Cerise et LeroyaumeSousLaPluie pour leurs adorables reviews !_

 _Les mots que j'ai glissé dans ce deuxième chapitre conclusif sont en gras._

 _Avatar_ , **canular** , **héberger** , **Emoticone** , **Favori(te** ), _fureteur,euse_ , Télésnober, **Pirate** , _Nuage_ , **Nomade** …

Chapitre 2

Anne Neville attendait, le regard fixé sur la pyramide en verre qu'elle ne voyait même plus tellement elle faisait maintenant partie de son paysage personnel. Elle pensait à George qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis une semaine maintenant et encore… noyé dans l'alcool et très chancelant. Il vivait désormais en nomade entre l'hôtel particulier de sa femme et le petit appartement de Montreuil qu'il avait acheté lors de sa période faste, sans doute pour héberger ses nombreuses maîtresses. Il détruisait progressivement ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et avait peur que sa mort physique ne soit qu'une question de temps après la déchéance sociale qu'il avait subie. Et Richard, qui en était la cause, voulait la voir, avait réussi à lui soutirer un rendez-vous. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait fait que prendre une place vacante, mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Elle le connaissait un peu de visu, l'ayant rencontré au cours de quelques soirées, et il lui avait été décrit comme un meneur d'homme décidé et entreprenant, curieusement séduisant malgré la maladie qui l'avait rendu infirme et les affreuses béquilles qui le précédaient, bien que d'autres voix, dont celle aviné de son mari l'avait prévenue contre lui de façon véhémente. « Un malade aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, un enfoiré du contrôle, un manipulateur » . Anne sentait que ces voix étaient dans le vrai, elle en était témoin puisqu'elle-même venait d'en subir l'expérience. Mais était-ce vraiment de la manipulation quand vous étiez parfaitement au courant du jeu de l'autre ? Elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et comptait bien s'en servir.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas arriver l'homme qui les meublait.

Richard sortait tout juste de l'ascenseur pour handicapé quand il vit Anne le regard perdu dans le vide. Il mit ses béquilles sous ses bras et boitilla de sa démarche grossière jusqu'à elle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus belle que dans son souvenir. Pleine d'une grâce androgyne, vêtu d'un simple pantalon en toile blanc et d'un pull en cachemire bleu ; de la classe sans ostentation. Tout en s'approchant tel une grosse araignée filant sa toile autour de sa proie, il songea à revoir sa stratégie. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui juste au moment où il arrivait devant elle. Il s'assit lourdement tandis qu'elle le regardait sans sourire.

-Je vais devoir donc prendre la parole en premier, finit-il par dire, après un long combat muet de regards.

Mais elle ne lui répondit toujours pas. Peut-être avait-elle épuisé toutes ses revendications. Il reprit :

-Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'avais vraiment besoin de vous voir, je n'en reviens pas encore que vous ayez accepté… Mmh Votre mari a été pris au piège mais ce n'est pas par moi, je crois que nous pouvons ensemble dénouer toute l'affaire.

Il sortit des documents qu'il déposa devant Anne.

-Voyez, ici le nom de l'homme qui a piégé votre mari. C'était une arnaque. Il s'est laissé embarqué…

Anne lâcha vite les documents des yeux pour les porter de nouveau sur ceux de Richard, ils s'étaient emperlés de larmes.

-D'après ce que vous dites, c'était une arnaque à laquelle George aurait accepté volontairement de participer, et ce nom c'est un pseudonyme ?

-Oui.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous ?

-Rien ! Moi ! Votre bon sens peut-être ?

Il lui souriait de ce sourire mielleux qu'elle ne supportait pas, elle eut envie de le gifler ou de lui cracher dessus. Puis elle rencontra ses yeux et ce qu'elle vit dedans la troubla plus qu'elle n'osa se l'avouer. L'étincelle glacée qui luisait au fond des pupilles gris métal de Richard semblait lui dire « ose-donc me défier et tu verras ». Elle frissonna légèrement.

-Vous l'avez remplacé, vous avez pris sa place, réussit-elle a dire faiblement.

-On m'a effectivement proposé le poste, au début j'ai pensé à un canular, j'avais une telle confiance en George…

Il avait vraiment l'air sincère et pourtant ce regard, cet air froid qu'il prenait parfois… Il détourna son visage en lui offrant son trois-quart ciselé.

Pourtant, plus il parlait plus elle sentait qu'elle tombait. Elle devenait esclave de cette voix. Elle n'entendait plus le contenu, elle ne saisissait plus la forme, seul lui parvenait le son, la forme par laquelle lui arrivait le discours. Lui parlait-il d'amour maintenant ? Comment pouvait-on appeler l'action, la sensation de se laisser aller à un sentiment alors que l'on savait très bien qu'il vous est induit par manipulation ? La vibration de son smartphone la sortit brièvement de ses pensées, elle le regarda distraitement. Richard fit le silence et leva une main ornée de sa chevalière pour appeler le garçon de salle et commander. Anne envoya une émoticone, excellent moyen de couper court à une conversation et retourna de nouveau son attention vers son voisin de table. Richard avait reposé sa main très près de la sienne. Elle résista à l'envie de la retirer. Ou pire à celle de la poser sur la sienne. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient tel le feu et la glace. Richard ne disait plus rien, mais il n'en avait plus besoin à vrai dire et il le savait très bien. Il s'était enfoncé plus profondément dans son fauteuil, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Il attendait tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

Quand le plateau chargé arriva sur la table et que le serveur eut finit de poser les paniers remplis de mini-viennoiseries, les petits pots de confiture, le pot empli de café, l'élégante théière, les couverts, les assiettes, le beurrier, les mugs, Richard, tout en posant une serviette damassée sur ses genoux, reprit enfin la parole après une fausse hésitation. Il se devait d'enfoncer le clou, juste pour être sûr, juste au cas où…

-Mmh donc Anne vous avez bien compris à quel point… enfin ce que je ressentais… pour vous ?

Il lui servit une autre tasse de thé après un pincement des lèvres semblant lui demander son accord.

-Vous savez cela m'est tombé dessus sans que je le veuille. Mon cœur est à vous.

-Vous êtes trop direct pour moi.

-Je le sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que je sois sûr, que je puisse vous regarder et penser _elle m'appartient, elle est mienne_.

En matière de déclaration d'amour comme en mensonge, il est de bon ton de faire dans l'emphase. L'amour ne supporte pas la tiédeur, et Richard était passé maître dans l'art de mentir.

-Ne me laissez pas dépérir dites-moi au moins un mot qui me permette d'espérer.

Après un silence pendant lequel Anne avait de nouveau fixé Richard de son regard bleu, toujours un peu humide qui semblait se foncer et devenir de plus en plus insondable. Elle fit une petite moue et pour la première fois Richard sentit une petite bouffée d'émotion qu'il fut incapable d'identifier. Ses lèvres qu'il avait à peine remarquées, n'allaient pas vraiment avec sa personnalité. Elles étaient pulpeuses, rosées et douces, et, pour l'instant, semblaient dire autre chose sur sa propriétaire que tout le reste d'elle. Elles s'entrouvrirent :

-Vous êtes un pirate Richard. Vous avez débarqué et en une matinée chamboulé ce qui restait de mon univers. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? Vous me faites mal et vous demandez des compliments ! une assurance ! Vous savez parfaitement l'effet que vous avez sur les gens et je n'en suis pas exempte. Je ne vous dirai rien de plus personnel que ça… Je ne peux pas.

Richard regardait les fines ridules se former au dessus de son front, regardait les mains se crisper sur les genoux. Elle fuyait maintenant son regard, lui offrant la vue sur sa nuque et les tendons visibles sur son cou qu'elle avait presque trop long. Il avança sa main vers son visage et caressa du doigt, l'os saillant de sa pommette. Puis il mit sa main en coupe derrière sa nuque et se pencha tout en tirant légèrement. Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard qu'il avait rendue affamé. Elle se pencha aussi. « Et voici mon moment favori » pensa Richard tout en sentant la moiteur de la bouche s'ouvrir sous ses lèvres, « la reddition de la proie ». Puis il se perdit dans la sensation douce et violente de la bouche d'Anne.

Fin.

 _Je suis ravie que vous m'ayez lu, je me suis rendu compte après l'avoir écris à quel_ _point finalement j'avais mis de moi en l'écrivant. Donc merci de votre lecture !_


End file.
